Walker County, Alabama
Walker County is a county of the U.S. state of Alabama. "ACES Winston County Office" (links/history), (ACES), 2007, webpage: ACES-Walker. Its name is in honor of John W. Walker, a member of the United States Senate. As of 2000 the population was 70,713. Its county seat is Jasper. History Walker County was established on December 26, 1823, formed from sections of Marion and Tuscaloosa counties. It was named after Senator John Walker, who represented the state of Alabama in the U.S. Senate from 1819 until 1822. Jasper is the county seat, named after Sgt. William Jasper, a Revolutionary War hero. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,086 km² (805 square miles). Nearly 2,057 km² (794 sq mi) of it is land, and 28 km² (11 sq mi) of it (1.35%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 78 *20px State Route 5 *20px State Route 13 *20px State Route 18 *20px State Route 69 *20px State Route 102 *20px State Route 118 *20px State Route 124 *20px State Route 195 *20px State Route 269 Walker County will be served by 20px Interstate 22 when completed. Rail *BNSF Railway *Norfolk Southern Railway Adjacent Counties *Winston County (north) *Cullman County (northeast) *Blount County (east) *Jefferson County (southeast) *Tuscaloosa County (southwest) *Fayette County (west) *Marion County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 70,713 people, 28,364 households, and 20,478 families residing in the county. The population density was 34/km² (89/sq mi). There were 32,417 housing units at an average density of 16/km² (41/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 92.15% White, 6.17% Black or African American, 0.28% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.31% from other races, and 0.86% from two or more races. Nearly 0.86% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 28,364 households, out of which 30.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them; 56.30% were married couples living together, 11.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.80% were non-families. 25.30% of all households were made up of individuals, and 11.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46, and the average family size was 2.93. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.50% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 28.00% from 25 to 44, 25.10% from 45 to 64, and 14.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females, there were 93.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,076, and the median income for a family was $35,221. Males had a median income of $31,242 versus $20,089 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,546. About 13.20% of families and 16.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.00% of those under age 18 and 17.40% of those age 65 or over. Notable natives * Major League Baseball pitcher Doyle Alexander (Cordova) * Major League Baseball pitcher Ivy Andrews (Dora) * U. S. Senator John H. Bankhead II (Jasper) * House Speaker William B. Bankhead (Jasper) * U. S. Representative Tom Bevill (Jasper) * Rock musician Eric Dover (Jasper) * U. S. Navy Admiral James Shepherd Freeman (Jasper) * Investor James Stanley Freeman (Jasper) * Actress Polly Holliday (Jasper) * Author Tim Hollis (Dora) * Actor George Lindsey (Jasper) * Rock musician Marc Phillips (Jasper) * Singer Sandy Posey (Jasper) * Actor Glenn Shadix (Jasper) * United States Air Force pilot Joe Shannon (Dora) Cities and towns *Carbon Hill *Cordova *Curry *Dora *Eldridge *Jasper *Kansas *Nauvoo (part - part of Nauvoo is in Winston County) *Oakman *Parrish *Sipsey *Sumiton Notes External links * Walker County map of roads/towns (map © 2007 Univ. of Alabama). Category:Walker County, Alabama